Steve of Minecraftia - Series 2 - Book 1: Separation
by MordeCraft
Summary: Steve and the gang are back, a year after the defeat of Phillip Gungars. New ores are being found, and Steve and Sylvester are teleported out of the world they know, and outside of Minecraft. With 2 parallel stories, this new series is better than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Vault (Steve POV)

I woke up one morning, and thought about the events from a year ago. The return of Phillip Gungars, the devastation and loss of his temporary rule, and the use of command blocks. Since I pushed Phillip into the train, we had banned the use of command blocks, and locked them up in a high security vault. I had trained a group of villagers the art of combat and defense, and their job is to guard the vault now, day and night, to make sure that no one can get in.

Tom, Papart, Bartimeus, Sylvester, and Paul, have all built their own unique houses in the village. Tom's is very sleek and modern, Papart's is villager fashioned, Bartimeus' is made of Endstone, Sylvester's is built of nether blocks, and Paul's is much like the lair where I found him at all the way back when I fought the Spider Queen with Tom.

The basic events of the day happened. I had breakfast at the cafe, lounged a bit at my home, and went to work in the mine. As I made my descent down to diamond level with my team, we started a new branch of strip mines. I got out my trusty diamond pickaxe and started to dig in a straight line, making side branches in search of the rare ore. We had excavated most of the land, and materials were beginning to become harder to find. We had to get farther and farther away to replenish our stocks. I was stopped mid-swing when another villager in my mining team stopped me.

"Sir, we've found something we want you to look at," he said. I followed him over to his line, where the other 4 villagers in the team were located. They were all bent around a patch of ore. The ore was green, and gave off a strange glow. I mined it and picked it up.

"Strange," I commented. "I've never seen it before. I'll take it up to Tom for inspection. Maybe he'll know what it is. Our shift is over, though. Time to leave the mines."

The villagers nodded in agreement, and together we left our man-made shaft. When I got out of the mine, I ran over to Tom's house and knocked on the door with urgency. The sun was beginning to set, and the air began to cool. Soon, Tom came to the door and opened it with his robotic arms. He gave me a creeper smile and welcomed me inside.

"What brings you here today, Steve?" He asked.

"My mining team found an interesting ore today," I said. "I need you to analyze it immediately. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

I placed the green speckled ore down on the table in Tom's main hallway. He looked at it in awe, "I've never seen it before. I don't know what to tell you, Steve."

"You've never seen it in your books or anything?" I asked.

"No," Tom said. "But I'll keep it for inspection. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

I gave him a nod and left. As soon as I got into my house, there was a knock on the door. I answered quickly and saw Papart, looking nervous. "Steve, oh man."

"What is it, Papart?" I asked.

"Someone's gotten through. They're wearing something I've never seen before. We need help at the vault," he explained.

I put on my armor and got my sword in hand. I ran with my younger friend to the vault building, and rushed inside. The room containing the command blocks, which is surrounded by bedrock (thanks to the command blocks. We had to use them for something) had a hole in it, big enough for a person to fit inside. Papart went and got Sylvester, who could help burn the intruder. We charged inside, and saw a figure in strange, blocky white armor unlike anything I'd ever seen. He looked at us and quickly typed something into the block. He put a pressure plate on the block. He jumped on the pressure plate, and I felt my insides ball up. Sylvester disappeared next to me, and soon all I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Loss (Papart POV)

When I saw Steve and Sylvester disappear, I immediately knew what happened: They must've been banned. But, he had to continue with the problem at hand, which was to destroy the intruder. I launched my sword at the intruder, pinning him to a pile of command blocks. But, he lifted up a strange, claw-like hand extension, and blasted a laser at the sword. The sword was pushed out of the armor, and the laser reflected off of the shiny blade and ricocheted back to me. I was flung to the wall, having the wind knocked out of me. I pulled out my Power IV bow and shot dozens of arrows, but they barely seemed to do any damage. The intruder injected himself with a vaccine type object, and he started to run out of the building. He took off into the air, but dropped the empty tube in the process as he took off into the dark night.

"Crap," I said, frustrated as ever for letting the person get away. "Oh, this is all my fault."

"You're fine. There's nothing we can do now," Bartimeus comforted me. "They did manage to escape with a command block, though. We need to get it back."

"You're right. They can do anything with that," I said.

I slunked back to my house in defeat, and lay down in my bed. I had no idea how we were going to get Steve and Sylvester back. Steve and Sylvester were basically my best friends, and without them, life would be much more dull. Plus, they are leaders in the village. If we lost enough of our infrastructure, the village would begin to deteriorate morally. I needed to go to Tom's house and talk with him. I got out of bed and headed over to his place. I let myself in, as I could see that Tom was in the middle of an analyzation. He was bent over an ore at one of his tables.

"Hey, Tom," I said.

"What's up?" He asked. "You don't look to good."

"Someone broke into the command block complex, and made off with one," I explained. "But, before they did, they managed to ban Steve and Sylvester or something. They just vanished. Then, he injected himself with a fluid, and flew off into the night. He also had on strange armor, and a hand extension that had claws on the fingers. Kind of like a high tech glove attack weapon thing. I have the tube he injected himself with, if you want to have a look."

"Of course," Tom said as I handed the glass tube to him. He set it down on the table, next to the ore. "This is a strange material. It seems to emanate energy, but it can't be smelted in a furnace."

"Huh," I commented. "Strange."

"And, I have no idea what this tube thing is," Tom said. "But I might be onto a theory."

"Really? What's the theory about?" I said.

"How these new things you've been describing are connected," Tom said.

Just as Tom was about to start explaining, there was a knock at the door. Tom and I went to answer it, and a red-headed girl with a green shirt stepped inside.

"Hi, the people here told me to talk to you about new ores and stuff?" She said. "I might know something."

"Really?" Tom said. "You've come to the right place. And what's your name?"

"Alex," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Unhappy Nostalgia (Steve POV)

Sylvester and I came hurtling out of the screen in which the Phillip Gungars kid had been controlling the evil person. I appeared to be taller this time, at what seemed to be approximately 6 inches tall. Sylvester was around the same height. We landed on the floor of the exact same room, and I looked for the doorway.

"Sylvester," I said. "Follow me, I know a way out."

"All right," Sylvester replied. "You'll be my lead. I'll shoot fire if anyone dares come close."

"Well," I started. "The people here are quite large, and I don't think you could kill them by spitting fire at them. It would take many hits in the right place to take them down, and we don't know their weak spots yet."

"I'll shoot 'em in the eyes," Sylvester said. "They won't see what's coming!"

I chuckled at Sylvester's dark humor as we continued on our way out of the room. I walked down the stairs, and then we reached the door. The door was open just a little bit, so Sylvester and I squeezed through.

One we starting moving on the large road, Sylvester posed a very good question, "What are we going to do to get back?"

I pondered his thoughts and tried to give him the best answer, "Last time, we were smaller and could fit in a slot in the box by the screen, but we won't fit this time. We're too big. From past experiences, I know that someone was controlling Phillip until he was put outside of the thing that we were launched out of. This obviously means that someone in this world must know what we have to do in order to get back into Minecraftia. We just have to go up to these giants and ask them."

"Sounds dangerous," Sylvester said. "We don't know if they cause harm or not. Then again, it is kind of our only way to continue."

"You have a point, Sylvester," I said. "We'll have to keep an eye out. And make sure to have some fireballs ready."

"Sure thing," Sylvester heated up, storing some ammo.

As we continued down the road, we came upon some very big roofed minecarts, like the one that killed Phillip. They were different, in the fact that they were smaller, not as long, and didn't go on rails. They seemed to power themselves, and traveled on the roads that we were walking by. We made sure to stay concealed in the grass, but we were taller than most of it. We avoided these minecarts and giant humans.

After what seemed like hours, we came upon a section of buildings that were larger than the others, and read a sign that said: Welcome to Des Moines, Iowa! As we were reading the sign, I felt myself being raised off of the ground. I looked up in shock to see a shorter giant human, that looked like a boy, smiling down at me.

"Oh my gosh!" he said. "It's Steve!"

I suddenly tightened up my muscles in astonishment.

 _How does it know my name?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Alex (Tom POV)

The young lady, around Steve's age, looked at me with bright, smiling eyes.

"I know what's going on," Alex said. "I can help explain and get you on the right track to succeed over these thieves."

"Explain away," I said. "Just don't go on forever. I suspect we have limited time before this situation gets out of hand."

"Of course," Alex said. "Here it goes. I've heard stories of you and Papart leaving this world and going to another one. Is that right?"

"Correct," Papart answered.

"Okay," Alex said. "People from that world control this one. We are all just like little chess pieces, each playing a part yet being controlled by the player. But, the pieces have no idea that this is happening. They just keep on doing what they're doing, unaware of the external control. They think that they're controlling themselves, but it's really not their minds, but the external player."

"Holy crap!" Papart said. "Even me?"

"No, not all people," Alex said. "Just some, like Steve and me."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"That's not important right now," Alex said, something flashing through her eyes.

"Still, that explains why we saw someone looking through the eyes of Phillip Gungars," I said. "How fascinating."

"Going on. Now, this ore here is called uranium. It can be used to craft complicated devices in a thing called a mod. A mod, or module, is something that gets put into the world of Minecraftia to adjust gameplay for the external player, which adds enjoyment for them. The mods are usually installed in groups, called modpacks. The one that's in this world right now is called FeedTheBeast Monster. The mod that this uranium is from is called Industrialcraft 2. The mod that the suit you're describing is from Machine-Muse's Modular Power Suits, where you can make a custom armor suit with powers, like a rocket booster, extra speed, and even a parachute. The syringe is from a mod called Advanced Genetics. Mods are great, but sometimes things can get out of control."

"The person with the suit managed to dig through the bedrock," Papart said. "How is that possible."

"Well, cheating is quite easy to get away with now, and he was probably in creative mode," Alex explained. "That allows you to break through any block and give yourself any block."

"He probably changed back after he stole the command block and flew away," Papart said.

"Yes, I'm sure he input it into the command, stole the block, and blasted off into the night," Alex confirmed.

"All right," I said. "Now that we know what's going on here, I have two questions. One, what can we do? And two, what the heck do we do about Steve and Sylvester, who have once again been 'banned' and put into the real world."

"We can start using the mods' resources to add strength to our arsenal, and overpower this new, arising evil force," Alex said. "But Steve and the blazeman are on their own. We can't communicate with them, and even if we went to the outside world, there would be no way of locating them, as we would have no idea where they went at all."

"So, they'll just have to figure it out for themselves?" Papart asked.

"Pretty much," Alex replied. "We're a separated team. They're on their own, and so are we."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Xavier (Sylvester POV)

I looked up in fright as I saw Steve being picked up by a younger looking giant boy guy thing. I blasted some fireballs at the dude's clothes, but they barely singed them. His large eyes looked down at the small holes in his shirt, and then looked back to Steve.

"I can't believe I'm holding an actual Steve!" The kid exclaimed. "He is like a real person, but really small!"

"How do you know my name?" Steve asked, staying calm. I backed down, for the kid didn't seem to be harmful.

"It's because I play Minecraft. You're what everyone looks like when they first get the game," The kid said. "By the way, my name is Xavier."

"So you're saying there's many versions of me?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Xavier said. "As of recent news, Minecraft has sold 20 million PC copies. PCs are devices with a screen that show images and such."

"That must be what we came out of," I said to Steve. "Ask him if he knows how to get back in."

"Yes. In a world we're in, someone stole command blocks and banned us, and now we're out here in this world," Steve said. "Do you know how we could get back into the computer, perhaps?"

"No," Xavier said. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"Is there anyone you might know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Blazeman dude, i might," Xavier said. "I'm going to Minecon soon, which is a gathering every year for the fans of Minecraft. The makers of the game are there, too. I'm going to the upcoming Minecon, so I might be able to talk to one of the makers and see if they know what to do."

"Fantastic," I said. "By the way, my name is Sylvester. I'll try not to shoot fireballs at you in the future."

"No biggie," Xavier said. "You're fine."

"How many more days until this 'Minecon' thing?" Steve asked.

"Actually, my plane boards in a few hours at the airport here in Des Moines," Xavier said. "I'll bring you in my suitcase, and you'll be with me when we get to Minecon. Also, a few hours might feel like days to you, because the days here are much longer than they are in Minecraft."

"All right," I said. "Let's get moving."

"Sure thing," Xavier said. "I can't wait to show you to them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Recipes (Tom POV)

"The best thing we can do right now is gear up," I said. "We need to gather new ores, materials, and everything this modpack has to offer."

"You're right. I'll let our miners know," Papart said. "We'll mine at every elevation to pick up every block."

"You'll want these saplings," Alex said, handing me the baby trees. "These are rubber trees. Start growing them, and use these recipes to harvest the most rubber."

Alex handed me some papers with directions for an Extractor, which would maximize the amount of rubber obtained from the tree. The rubber would then be used to make things like insulated wires.

"What method do we need to stop these people?" I asked Alex.

"You'll definitely want to stick with the three mods you've been exposed to already, since I have the supplies and recipes for them," Alex replied. "I can help you craft things for the Modular Power-Suits, some genetic implants, and some jetpacks and other cool devices from IndustrialCraft 2."

"Great," I said. "Make yourself at home here. I have a guest room for my parents in the back, but you can use it for the time being."

"Thanks," Alex said. "And who should I look for if I have questions?"

"Steve is the mayor of the city, but he's gone," I said. "I'm Tom, the technology expert. Papart, the other guy who was just here, knows about all of the villagers, and is one of the head fighters. Paul and Bartimeus know their way around the village, and are the keepers of supplies and gadgets. You can find them in the storage facility, most likely. Sylvester would be with them, but he was teleported out with Steve. He's a blazeman."

"A blazeman, you say?" Alex asked.

"Yes," I said. "He used to live in the Nether, but now he lives here."

"That's strange," Alex said. "Blazemen aren't the kind of people who are supposed to be teleported. Sylvester is an entity of the game, not a player controlled by an external force."

"That is weird..." I said. "What if there's something we don't know?"

"You have a point," Alex said. "There are many mysteries to this game. Maybe it will be revealed to us at some point in the future."

"And hopefully they're doing good in the other dimension," I said hopefully. "I always get nervous about him when he's without me. He is a very impulsive person, and I'm the brick on his ankle that keeps him from running away. Sylvester is there, but they aren't the strongest bonded guys."

"Yeah," Alex said. "I wonder what is going on where they are."

"Sadly, we don't know," I said. "But right now, we have to focus on the dangers at hand. Go grab some food from my chest or something and put your luggage in the chest in the guest room. We need to gather supplies from Bartimeus the enderman and Paul the spider. Then, you can help me through the process of crafting these things."

"Sure," Alex said. She grabbed some steak from my chest, and journeyed to the back room, where I heard her dropping supplies. She soon came back out to me.

"Follow me to the storage facility," I said. Alex trailed behind me as we went to the large building filled with chests. We had expanded over the last year and had become more of a city than a village. We had hundreds of villagers living in houses and apartment buildings, and this was where we stored supplies, which they could purchase, or store in a private chest. We met with Paul and Bartimeus as soon as we walked through the door.

"Hello, Tom," Bartimeus greeted me. "Hello Alex."

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"I told her where your house was when she came to the village," Bartimeus said. "We had a brief chat. By the way, I heard about Steve and Sylvester. That's a tragic loss."

"Indeed," I said. "But we have some recipes that could help us find the person who stole the command block."

"Fantastic," Bartimeus said. "Paul, why don't you lead them back to the shop. They won't have to pay for supplies today, for I suspect the world is in grave danger."

"Yes it is," Alex said. "But, if we win the battle, I will make sure to pay you in the future."

"Don't be silly," Paul said, leading us back to the public chests. "You have given us these recipes. That's enough for us."

"Looks like we need lots of iron, redstone, gold, wood," I said. The list went on for a bit, and Paul quickly fetched all of the things we needed. He gave them to Alex, who stowed them away in what looked like a bag. She quickly explained that it was called a backpack, and could store supplies while taking up less inventory space. After we gathered all that we needed, we journeyed back to my house, in my lab room. Paul and Bartimeus came with us, and left Benjamin, a villager, to man the storage facility.

However, before we could get back, a villager named Lauren ran up to me, and said, "Come quick! They're back at the command block vault!"

I pulled out a sword and threw an extra one to Alex. Bartimeus pulled out his diamond sword as well. Paul started producing venom. We ran as fast as we could to the vault, only to see six people fly away. Three were wearing power suits, and the others were wearing black boots, orange armor, and what Alex described as a jetpack. I looked inside of the vault to see that the rest of the command blocks were gone.

They had stolen them all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Takeoff (Steve POV)

Xavier put us in the bag he had on his back, and Sylvester made sure not to produce any fire.

"Do you think we can trust him?" I asked the blazeman.

"He seems like he doesn't want to cause harm to us," Sylvester replied. "Also, most of what he told us seems believable."

"I guess," I said, unsure of myself. "I'll have my sword at the ready if anything bad happens."

"And I'll have my fire," Sylvester added.

The rest of the trip was silent. I didn't feel like talking much. One reason was because everything was just coming down on me at how little I knew about myself and the existence of my world. My mind was busy processing everything. The other reason is that I didn't know how to talk with Sylvester, and I didn't even know if I wanted to. I never really felt a strong bond with him, having not been there when Papart was first acquainted with him. He did prove to be a great help, though. I was just wishing that Tom was here. Tom would know what to do.

We were soon taken out of the bag, and looked at by Xavier, "I'm going to keep you in my bag, and you'll go with me on the flight. But, you'll have to go through security, and they'll be able to see into my bag. You'll have to be very still, and then they'll think you're an action figure or a toy. You'll also have to be super quiet on the flight, because there will be other people there as well."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. "I'll follow those directions."

"Great," Xavier said. "We're off to the airport now."

Sylvester and I soon felt some heat blast over us, which I assumed was the security looking into the bag. We were then put back on Xavier's back. After a few minutes, I felt us being taken off of his back, and set on the ground by his feet. There were many loud noises going on, and then I was thrown to the back of the bag, on my back. Sylvester stayed in the air, but swayed in surprise.

"I guess we're flying now," Sylvester said.

"Yeah," I replied. "We've taken off."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gearing Up (Papart POV)

Down in the mines, a team of around one hundred villagers were digging strip mines on every 5 blocks, descending down to bedrock. They were finding the new ores and giving them to me and a few other managing villagers, and we put them in new devices given to us by Alex, called a pulverizor, which was hooked up to a steam dynamo and a thing called an aqueous accumulator. The pulverizor would crush up the ore and give us a powder, which we could smelt in a furnace for twice the ingots. In a matter of minutes, we had all of the necessary ores for gearing up.

I grabbed all of the materials and headed back to Tom's house, where I met up with Tom, Alex, Bartimeus, and Paul. I gave the ingots and other materials to Alex, who spread them out on the floor and the crafting tables. Meanwhile, Bartimeus handed Tom a very large amount of bone meal. Tom went outside and started planting a new type of tree, called a rubber tree, and bone mealing it until it was an adult. He would then put a thing in the tree, and get rubber from it. After he was done harvesting, he came back in with the rubber.

We started making insulated wires, machine casings, electrical ciruits, and more. We made a thing called a Tinker Table, and started making our own power suits. We could make one for me, Tom, and Alex, and could make a custom one to fit Bartimeus. We also made an extra one for Steve, in case he ever got back. We hung it on an armor stand, and put a Power Glove on the floor next to it. We fitted it with the best combat gadgets, and reduced the protection to increase the speed for excellent combat. Tom was the tank, with the highest armor, but the slowest speed. Alex was the lightest, and I was write in the middle, around where Steve was. We gave Paul a jetpack, and also gave him a power glove, but we could only manage to fit a helmet onto his head. It was equipped with a parachute, and had maximum protection. For Sylvester, we left a helmet and a Power Glove, if he could manage to get it on one of his rods.

After we put on our armor, we tried it out in Tom's basement testing room, and figured out how to work the Power Gloves, which were very, very powerful. I smiled, knowing that we were much more prepared than we were before. We went back upstairs, and crafted armor for every villager, and a weapon in case someone were to raid the village again. We made our way to the town's outer wall, and to the last watchtower. We met with the head wathcher, named Cartondon, and resupplied him with new weapons and armor. But, before we left, he stopped us.

"Look, out in the distance," Cartondon said. Martin, the head scout, was running back with his squad. They looked urgent, and they soon came up to the tower.

Marting had a terrified look on his face, as if he had just seen Herobrine risen from the dead, "There's something far out, that just swallowed up a village, destroying it completely. Everything behind it died, but the blocks remained. It's closing in, but slowly."

"What is it?" Cartondon asked. "Are we safe?"

"I have no idea what it is," Martin said. "But I followed it, mapping it out. We seem to be the epicenter, so we should be the last to go. I tried to stop it, but when I touched it, pain swept over me instantly. I let it be. I don't know what we ca-"

Martin was cut off by Alex, "There's nothing we can do without the command blocks. The thing is called a World Border. It slowly comes in to a set of coordinates, if commanded to by a command block. Now that the command blocks are gone, there's no way to stop it. If I could get my hands on one, I could stop it."

"Do you say we hunt for the thieves while we're still alive?" Paul asked.

"That's a great idea," Alex said. "They're probably the ones who caused all of this. The problem is, we have no way to find them."

"I think we might," Tom said, a creeper smile coming onto his face.

"How?" Bartimeus asked.

"The same way I found you in that hut when the egg hatched," Tom said. "With the tracking device."

"Oh, yeah," I said, remembering the strange gadget. "Let's get down to business."

"I'll go fetch it," Tom said. "Then we can start the search."

"Make it quick, though," Paul said. "Our time is becoming limited."

To Be Continued in Book 2

Desperation


End file.
